A Very Klaine Summer
by FlawlessKlaine
Summary: Blaine and Kurt are going on a vacation together, to France! Fluff and Klisses


A/N Soo, I'm on a holiday now in France and by everything I do I get inspired for a Klaine fanfiction (: and I thought, why don't put them together in a multi chaptered Klaine Summer story? (:=  
There are a few things you need to know:  
1) Yes, they are together ^^  
2) the vacation is in France  
3) You can go to France with the car, you just can.

WOOOHH It's 9 am and it suddenly gets REALLY dark !  
Omg thunder and rain! And I need to go to the toilet but its raining and I'll get wet :( OMG LIGHTNING ! Well, you don't care about that, so just let's go to the first chapter (: I don't name my chapters cuz I don't know good names (: Sorry for all the pet names, but I just love Klaine pet names! this story is for Kaylee, Lotte & Dagmar xo

I WOULD LOVE SOME PROMPTS xx  
(italics = flashback)

Disclaimer: Me owning Glee is just as onrealistic as the idea of a leprechaun who lives in a teapot on the dark side of the moon.

Chapter 1

Blaine's POV

-  
It all started two weeks ago, when my amazing boyfriend called me:

(italics) I was watching the 4 Minutes performance (damn, Kurt looks hot) when I suddenly heard Teenage Dream, I grabbed my phone and smiled when I saw that my beautiful boyfriend was calling me. I picked up the phone 'hey baby' I said breathless. 'Hi honey' I smiled at the pet name, 'I have the most AMAZING idea ever!' 'Do tell' I could almost hear him smile at the memory of our first kiss, 'Well' Kurt said 'I thought, maybe you and I can go on a holiday together!'  
I laughed at Kurt's enthusiasm and answered 'Yes babe! That'd be amazing! I'm sure my parents will agree, they don't really care what I do...' I sighed, and Kurt started talking again 'Aw, honey, I feel so sorry for you...But...you can go on the vacation right?'  
'Yeah'

I could hear Kurt was really happy and already excited, so was I to be honest, 'So, when do we leave?' I asked  
'I thought in like, two weeks? I already asked my dad for permission and he said it was okay! Can you believe that, my overprotective dad? He'll also bring us and pick us up a week later! I guess he finally realizes that I'm growing up.' Kurt laughed and I just smiled, how could I not when I'm talking with a gorgeous boy, and I know he will always be mine.

'I'm already excited, sweetie!' I said and I watched the 4 Minutes performance again. 'Me too, love and...Do I hear 4 Minutes on the background?'  
'Umm...yes...' I replied embarrassed.  
'Oh, Blaine, you are unbelievable' he said, grinning  
'Sorry, but maybe if you stop being so hot, I'll stop watching those videos.' I smiled and I heard my boyfriend sigh happy. There was a comfortable silence when Kurt started talking again,  
'Well, I gotta go, we leave in two weeks so I need to start packing!'  
I laughed 'Bye beautiful, I love you so much!' 'Love you too!' He said and hang up.  
Two weeks later I almost ran out the door, when I realized that'd look really desperate, so I walked out comfortable, and I smiled when I sat down next to my boyfriend, and give him a quick kiss on his cheek.

(normal) 'Blainey, babe, I'm bored' My boyfriend sighed and he lay his head on my shoulder and looked up at me. I lay my head on his 'Well, maybe you can ask your dad how long we've to drive till we're at the camping'  
We already watched 3 movies (Disney & musical of course) and now we were both bored as hell. 'Dad...' Kurt said 'How long do we have to drive till we're there?'

Burt Hummel always facinated (?) me, he looked like a dude that'd only listen to Mellencamp (which was true) but he always accepted and protected his gay son.  
'Um...I think it is like two hours...' Burt replied and Kurt sighed again.  
'Honey, what shall we do?'  
Then I remembered something I did when I was younger and I hadn't came out to my parents yet, so we still had fun. 'I have an idea...Let's play a game!'  
'What game?'  
'I spy!'  
Kurt laughed 'I love that game! Can I go first?' 'Everything you want honey' I said and looked into his beautiful eyes.  
'Yay!' Kurt looked around him 'Umm...I spy, something black!'  
'The car next to us!' I tried  
'No!'  
'Ehmm...Your suitcase?'  
'I can't see that right now silly'  
'WAIT!' I said, smiling 'I know it, it is your beautiful skin tight jeans!'

'Damn, now it's your turn, Anderson'  
'Okay...I spy something pink!'  
'Your sunglasses!' Kurt said without even thinking, I smiled and kissed him on the cheek  
'Hmm...You're good'  
'I know' Kurt said sarcastically 'I spy something...Brown'  
I looked around and saw nothing that was brown  
'There is nothing brown Kurtie...' I said 'Well, don't call me Kurtie and I'll say what it is' He replied and I looked fake hurt 'But...But...It's cute...Okay tell me.'.  
'Your eyes!' Kurt said and he looked me straight in the eyes, and that made me melt inside. 'That's not fair! I can't see my own eyes!' I started to tickle Kurt and he started screaming and laughing, 'NO! Blaine stop...hahaha...stop tickling me haha' I smiled at his cuteness and let him go 'Okay, but it'll be my turn.' Kurt didn't answer because he was still laughing so I thought it would be okay.  
'I spy something beautiful...' I said with pure love in my eyes while staring into Kurt's, who had exactly the expression.  
'Is it you?' He asked, with a huge smile on his face. I felt myself blushing.  
'No, sweetie, It's you. You're so beautiful'

I saw Kurt's eyes going to my lips, and then back to my eyes, so I leaned in and kissed his perfect, soft, lips. I felt him kissing back and his tongue asking permission, so I opened my mouth and we kissed for what felt like hours, until we needed that damn thing called oxygen.

Kissing Kurt Hummel is perfect, it will always be perfect. I can't believe that I still forget everything around me except him and his damn mouth when I'm kissing him, and we're dating for a year. Not that I complain, no, definitely not, I can kiss this boy for days!

But then I realized that Burt was looking at me, and I shot him an apologized look 'Ehm...Sorry sir...?' I began 'But...' 'No' Burt said 'You guys are young and you like, I mean, love each other, as long as you don't go further in my car, there is no problem.'  
Kurt started blushing and so did I, both remembering the time we went further in this car. Thank Grilled Cheesus Burt didn't see it and he turned his attention to the road again, so I decided to turn my attention to Kurt again, leaning in and kissing those beautiful lips again, he moaned lightly and it sounded perfect. The kissing quickly became making out, but not one of our heated ones, cause Burt was still shooting glances at us sometimes. I just forgot everything (as always) and all I could think was 'Kurt' , our tongues were exploring the places we both knew so well, suddenly Burt's voice interrupted us 'GUYS! We're almost there!' Kurt quickly pulled away, looking kinda shocked. 'Wait...What? How long do we have to ride?' 'I think we have to ride for ten minutes, and then we'll arrive at the camping...' Burt replied, and Kurt looked at me 'Blaine! I can't believe we made out for almost TWO hours!' My brain started progressing and then I realized : KurtAndIMadeOutForAlmostTwoH ours.  
'Wow' was all I could say. 'Well, you're such a good kisser, babe, I can make out with you for days.' Burt shot me a dangerous look which I decided to ignore, for my own safety. 'We still have ten minutes...What if I get bored again?' Kurt said, grinning. 'Hmm...I think you know exactly what to do when you're bored' and with that Kurt leaned in to kiss me again until we arrived at the camping.

A/N Wow, I actually think this is kinda good! I'm really proud of myself ^^  
Hope you liked it too! Please review, add it to your favs, follows or whatever, I already love you if you read this (:  
REVIEW = UNICORNS FOR EVERYONE! :D


End file.
